


Piña Coladas

by Saffello



Series: Orphan Black prompts [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, pina colada, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffello/pseuds/Saffello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt- based on the song Escape (the pina colada song), Delphine and Cosima both post on dating sites wanting to find someone else when their relationship is worn out and dragging. Fate intervenes and saves them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piña Coladas

Cosima tapped slowly at her laptop keys whilst her eyes moved between what she was writing and the cartoons on the TV. It was late, she was sat in relative darkness, just the lamp at the side of her sofa, her laptop and the TV to give the room some life. Guilt struck in her mind and reverberated through her body as she loaded up the new dating site in her browser. With a deep breath she clicked the 'sign up' button. As she did keys pushed their way into the lock of her front door, the metal clinking hitting the wooden exterior as the key turned and the door handle opened. Delphine smiled weakly as she walked into their apartment, Cosima looked up for a few seconds giving a guilty and small smile back before looking to her screen. The dating site tab moved over and her researcher PDF popped back up. Her hands mechanically began typing as Delphine's loud movements grated on her ears. 

“Bonjour.” Delphine attempted as she walked into their kitchenette and put water on the stove to boil. The slow simmering of the water annoyed Cosima. It was as if Delphine had walked in and started kicking boxes around the place, chucking paper around and standing in front of the TV. 

“Hey.” Cosima responded quietly, she could at least afford a greeting. The truth was, that they had been together way too long. Years in fact, that wouldn't normally be the end of a relationship, but Cosima felt like they had grown too comfortable. They were used to each other. Cosima would go to her PhD course during the day and come back before Delphine to carry on with her research, she might grab some food before she got back. Delphine would come in an hour or so later when Cosima was settled and relaxed and disturb the atmosphere. It would take a while to get back to relaxation, especially as it was hard for both of them to live around each other anymore. They were finished, over, and worn out. “I think I'm going to get some sleep.” Cosima stated, she closed her laptop lid down and got up. Delphine stayed by the counter side, her coffee in her hand, she lent back against it and barely registered that Cosima had spoken. They exchanged forced smiles as Cosima moved into the bedroom, going to the side she caught hold of the curtain divider and dragged it across the floor. They lived in a very small apartment, the bedroom, living room, office and kitchen were all in one open space, the only divisions were the bathroom door and the bedroom curtain. As Cosima closed the curtain over she caught a guilty smile from Delphine as she sipped her coffee. She assumed she had projected her guilt onto Delphine as some defence mechanism. It sorrowed her, she was already looking for other lovers when they were still together and Delphine had no idea. 

Cosima pulled her clothes off and got into their bed in her underwear, she pulled the laptop back onto her lap and opened it up. The dating tab flicked open and her heart rate raised, it was more about being caught, she was fine with doing it. Guilty, but she thought it was necessary. No one should stay together out of being used to it, it needed to be about love. They had lost their flame. On the homepage once Cosima had got through all of the advertisements and 'tutorials' of the site she saw a personal add in her area that caught her attention. 

“If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight under the golden gate  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape”

It was cheesy, it was romantic and it was desperate. 'Lonely28' really had used the last line of attack when it came to personal adds. It made Cosima's heart leap at the thought of someone who seemed as sad and lonely as she was. It also made her laugh that the women had used to one song everyone loved to hate. The piña colada song. In good nature Cosima opened up Lonely28's profile with no image and went straight to personal message. Feeling a little light headed from guilt and excitement, for the first time in what seemed forever Cosima began to write out a message. 

“Yes, I like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain  
I'm not much into health food, I am into Mary-Jane ;)  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape  
At a bar called Bobby's where we'll plan our escape.” 

Cosima felt pangs of dread, guilt and excitement flood over her body as she sent the message. She too tried the cheesy and sort of alluring charm the women had on her add. She was definitely not a poet but she wasn't that bad. She closed the tab as Delphine opened up the curtains and came into bed. Sorry, Cosima pushed the laptop under the bed and fell down so she was laying in bed. Delphine went to her side of the bed automatically and turned on the side lamp and off with the main light. Undressing, Cosima looked over in some kind of natural way and watched Delphine stripping down to her lingerie. It made her even more sad that Delphine still wore Cosima's favourite lingerie even after all this time, they had not had sex in months. It was killing the both of them. When Delphine was settled into bed Cosima lent over routinely and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead, wishing her a good night sleeps. Delphine's didn't return the favour, she moaned her goodnight and closed her eyes quickly. Sighing Cosima moved over to her own side of the bed and faced the other way. Both of them faced the opposite wall secretly their eyes open staring into the blackness as Delphine shut off her lamp. Cosima began to feel less and less guilty about her date tomorrow noon, she hoped the women she messaged would get it and that she knew where Bobby's was. Closing her eyes, Cosima thought about that bar, about the anonymous women she was meeting and about her tired relationship. She didn't like to think about Delphine in a bad light, but they had fallen into the same dull routine and Cosima was desperate for something more, something to look forward too. They had tried date night once upon a time but that fizzled out when her studies and Delphine's work got in the way.

***

Cosima waited with high hopes, sipping on some water and talking to her friend Bobby who owned the bar. Bobby was blonde covered in tattoo's and for all intents and purposes she was pretty damn hot. But Cosima's mind was focused on the person she was meeting, they had confirmed the meeting earlier that day. Once Delphine had left for errands as she did every Saturday and Cosima was all alone, they started messaging. Cosima was never early for anything, she could be late to her own funeral, but she was so deranged sitting in that apartment all day or in lectures or tutorials, she was going stir crazy. This was the perfect time to get out of her usual routine and meet someone new. Even if it was behind Delphine's back. Dead on 12 noon the door to the usual quiet Bobby's opened up. Cosima's heart sunk, she knew that smile in and instant and the curve of the women's face. It was her own girlfriend Delphine. Their eyes locked and guilty smiles broke through on both of their faces. Guilt and tints of frustration filled them both, but also and more importantly a sense of relief. Both had never really wanted to see other people, there was still love between them but they had just grew tired of the same thing. 

“Ah, it's you.” Delphine seemed to whisper with an apologetic smile. Cosima stood up from her stool and placed her water on the bar side. They came over to each other, both flushed red and both not sure what to do. They were both willing to cheat on the other, but something had intervened and brought them together. 

“I never knew you liked piña coladas and getting caught in the rain.” Cosima said in tune with the song. Delphine laughed a little, her eyes dropped to the floor and back up to Cosima's suddenly filled with tears and regret. “I'm sorry.” Cosima offered an apology, he suddenly was filled with regret and nostalgia for the beautiful women in front of her. Even now when she was tired and about to cheat she could see the beauty in Delphine, the reasons she fell for her. 

“I'm sorry too, Cosima.” Delphine took a step forward and embraced Cosima in the middle of the bar. They closed their eyes and took a deep breath in synch, both so sorry for considering cheating. 

“At least we found each other, that's gotta mean something.” Cosima said with a smile, Delphine leaned out of the embrace and smiled back at her. 

“Want to start over?” Delphine offered stepping out of the embrace and holding her hand out for a shake. “Hello, I'm Delphine, enchante.” Delphine smiled and sighed, Cosima looked up at her, a smile on her face but her brow furrowed. 

“Cosima, enchante.” Their hands shook in a gentle way, and both blushed again and secretly made a pact to never bring this up again.


End file.
